Inspiration
by Thecattygrl
Summary: YouTube is far bigger than it once was. Reed Lewis wants to be a YouTuber, but it's kind of hard with no references. Now, he turns to his Patron Personal - Tobuscus - to help him. One problem. Toby hasn't surfaced in years. Future!Verse. Tobuscus Fanfiction.
1. Extended Summary

Years into the future, YouTube has expanded into its own television. Channels are a whole lot more than what you think they are. Aspiring actors look to the legends of the past to be their patron personalities. But the system is corrupt. It's not about what you can do - It's about who you know. YouTube has lost its meaning.

Reed Lewis has an unusual patron. Growing up in a family of avid Tobuscus followers, he's positive he's going to get in for sure. But he's a nobody - That that's all they'll ever think he'll be.

Plan B is a little bit far-fetch. There's a reason his patron is unusual. Toby Turner has dropped off the map. Nobody has seen him for years. Last anyone heard, he moved to New York.

Reed needs to find his idol and convince him to return to all the glory he once had in order to get a chance at the fame that he truly deserves.

A Tobuscus fanfic featuring OC, Reed Lewis, and Toby Turner.

Tobuscus and all affiliated with it is property of Toby Joe Turner.


	2. Chapter One

The cars pass by the skyscraper, missing the spectacular view.

Reed Lewis scoffs at them, disbelieving he was even here in the first place. The YouScraper was as beautiful as the website promised it was. The silvery walls reflected the sun and momentarily blinded anyone that looked at it. A total of seventy floors - Most of which were underground - made up the building. Reed had quite a ways to go. The audition studio was near the bottom floor.

Walking up to the automatic door, he waited until the opened and rolled through, his classic wheelies guiding the way. All the other kids thought they were so cool, with their powered ones. These were the real shoes.

He skidded to a stop at the reception desk, the secretary giving him a good look, "Hey. Those classics?"

"Course," Reed confirmed, "I only use the real wheelies."

"Can I see?" she inquired.

"Maybe later, Love," Reed replied, "I'm here for my audition."

"Of course," she giggled, turning to her computer. Reed thanked his babies, once again. They always attracted the ladies. Looking around, pictures of The Legends were hanging on the wall. People like Fred, Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, iJustine, EpicLLOYD, AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, The Fine Bros, Smosh, Annoying Orange, LittleKuriboh. And then he saw the greatest of them all. His own patron personality and a vlogger among men.

Tobuscus was located beside the elevator, holding his pet dog, Gryphon. A smile painted his face, like he didn't have a single care in the world, and he was winking - Probably at some girl. He must have been staring a little too long, because the secretary's eyes followed him.

"Is he your patron personality?" she asked.

"Yeah," Reed smiled, a little, "I was raised on the man's work. A true genius." She fell a little more for him, if that was even possible.

"Name?" she asked. He turned back to her, the moment over.

"Um... Reed. Reed Lewis," he replied.

"Screenname?"

"Lewcantread."

"Sexy. I like it," she stated, leaning forward a little, handing him something, "Here's your pass."

"Thanks," I took the badge, a piece of paper following it, "What's this?"

"My number," she smirked. He grinned and skated away to the elevator, clicking the button to bring it up. He stood beside his idol while he waited, staring up at him in admiration.

"Wish me luck, Man," he muttered. The elevator came up and Reed stepped inside. He pushed the button for his floor.

"Access confirmation," the elevator yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he rolled his eyes, swiping the badge across the scanner. The doors closed and he started downwards.

This was going to be exciting.

* * *

Reed raced out of the elevator, breathing a little heavily. That's been rather... Unpleasant.

To think, he came all this way for some guy to tell him his act was done better by an infant.

The secretary looked at him, hopeful, but his desperate eyes spoke plenty. She turned away, disappointed, again. It was routine by now, but... You usually think a rare patron would have an original act.

And it had been original. It hadn't been about his act. It'd been about his papers. Reed knew that. undiscovered. Not a single reference. He was going to go absolutely nowhere - No matter how good he was. Not a single dollar to his name. Not a single title.

He left the YouScraper, but he wasn't about to give up - That'd only been plan A.

Back at his apartment, he moved his digital map out on his table.

"You're insane," his best friend, Castiel, said through the computer screen. His parents had both been rather big fans of some television show. He said it was more common of a name than Reed would actually believe. His cousin was named Felix Pewdie Lewis, though, so it wasn't the strangest he'd ever heard.

"Trust me, Cas," Reed turned back to to it, a confident grin on his face, "This is going to work."

"Dude. You're going to go hunt down your patron," Castiel reminded, "That'd be insane in itself - If your patron hasn't been MIA for _years_."

"I can do it, Cas," Reed insisted, "Look. Last anyone heard of him, Tobuscus was in New York, okay? We just go there and camp out until we find him."

"You are in _Angelos_, Reed!" Castiel exclaimed, "You just going to take a plane across the country? What about all your crap?"

"That's what family is for, Cas," Reed insisted, "And I want you to come with me. To New York."

"I've never even left the West Coast..." Castiel hesitated.

"Come on, Man!" Reed pressed, "It'll be good for the both of us."

"I'll think about it," Castiel grumbled.

* * *

"And Pewdie?" Reed held the access card to his apartment, "Not one party - You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," his cousin grabbed it out of his hands, staring at it, mischievously. Reed began having second thoughts about leaving his place to the younger man.

"Ready, Cas?" Reed walked up to him as they prepared to board their plane.

"No," he squeaked.

"Come on, Bud," Reed chuckled, "Let's go find me a patron."

* * *

**Catty: **_For those of you that didn't get this, this fanfiction takes place in the future. Most YouTube personalities have either moved onto their own television shows or other form of public fame. YouTube has developed and now, instead of being some small website on the Internet, they are a collection of hundreds of stations, broadcasting all over the world to the YouTeles that can be bought in your local electronics store. Only the greatest celebrities can make it in and, often times, it's more about status than actual skill. Reed is aspiring to be a YouTuber, but it's rather hard - Considering he doesn't actually have any references. _

_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter Two

"I hate this place," Castiel whined, laying on the lumpy mattress that they called a bed. Reed rolled his eyes at his annoying friend, shoving a few last things in his shoulder bag.

"Coming, Cas?" he asked.

"Where?" he sat up, confused.

"Out," Reed stated, like it was obvious, "I'm gonna go find Tobuscus. That's why we're here, remember?"

"This is stupid, Reed," Castiel groaned, sitting up to look at him properly, "Let's just go home."

"No," Reed frowned, "I didn't come all this way to give up. I'm going... With or without you."

"Don't be so dramatic," Castiel rolled his eyes, flopping back down on the bed, "I'll probably go out for dinner, later. Just in case you come back and I'm not here."

"No, you won't," Reed grumbled.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

* * *

Reed had walked around the city for hours, asking if anyone knew A Mister Toby Turner. Of course, nobody did. The few who had a slight idea who he was talking about just laughed and continued on their way. Sighing, he pushed open the doors of a cafe, walking in to get himself a coffee.

"Hmm," the man at the counter said, looking at the menu before turning his eyes to the lady at running the register, "I think I'll take you."

"Sorry, Pops," she chuckled, "I'm not on the menu."

"I'm not that old," the man grumbled, stroking his beard, self-consciously.

"Hi," Reed walked up to the counter, "Can I get a coffee?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," the cashier smiled, "Hot or iced?"

"Ice- Hothothothothothothot..." he muttered, leaning a little bit on to the counter.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Sorry! Iced," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Iced coffee, please. And one for this guy, too."

"Oh, I'm alright. Really," the man said, tugging at his green t-shirt, awkwardly.

"No. It's my treat," Reed insisted, retrieving both of their coffees and handing one to him. He pulled out his credit card and paid for the drinks.

"Come and sit," Reed suggested, gesturing to a couple of open seats. The man smiled and followed him.

"Thanks, Kid," he gratified, "You're almost not a young ruffian."

"You're welcome, old man," Reed returned, cheerfully, "I'm Reed, by the way. Reed Lewis."

"Toby," the man held out his hand and they shook.

"Awesome name, Man," Reed stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," Toby chuckled, "So. An adventurous young man like yourself - What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually trying to become an YouTuber," Reed explained, happily.

"That meant a very different thing back in my day," Toby laughed, "But what are you doing in New York, then? Isn't the YouTube studios in L.A.?"

"Yeah. I actually live in Angelos," Reed said, "But... I got rejected. Not enough reliable references. I'm here to find my patron personality."

"Patron Personality?" Toby asked, confused.

"You know. One of the Legends that anyone that wants to become a YouTuber is inspired by? Like... A role model, kind of," Reed put down his coffee and tried to explain with his hands.

"Oh. And who is your _patron personality_?" Toby inquired.

"Well, Tobuscus, of course," Reed's grin spread across his face.

"_What_?" Toby's head shot up, but Reed didn't notice.

"Yeah! I know! It's not a really common patron, but he's the best. Look! I've even got Classic Wheelies!" Reed put his foot up on the table, showing off the wheel on the bottom of his shoe.

"_Niiiice_," Toby approved, "Way better than those new, electric ones, right?"

"Oh, of course," Reed agreed, "What about you? What do you do?"

"I play the piano in a bar on the other side of town," Toby answered, "You ever hear of Billy Joel's _Piano Man_? That's me."

"I know my way around a piano," Reed stated, "Perhaps we should have a play off."

"I've got a few keyboards at my house," Toby stated, "If you're sure you want to do this."

"Bring it on, Gramps."

* * *

Toby's house was simple and nice, blending in easily with the rest of the street. It was bigger than Reed and Castiel's current living quarters, that's for sure. Bigger than his apartment back home, even.

The older man unlocked the door and went inside, allowing Reed to follow. They'd walked to his house, since neither Toby nor Reed had an actual car.

"Gimme a minute to set them up," Toby called from somewhere in the house. Reed barely groaned a response, too busy looking at the house around him. Nice, creme furniture decorated the room, with the occasional dark wooden piece set about as well. The television was massive, but it wasn't a YouTele or any kind of YouTube product... It was simply nice and large. Like it was used for gaming. Reed shifted through a few of the video games. They were a bit older, but... All of them were excellent choices.

"Audience? What are you doing looking at my video game collection?" Toby returned, carrying one keyboard while the other balanced against his leg.

"Oh. I was just-" Reed tried to defend himself.

"Never mind that," Toby waved away his excuses, "Help me with this keyboard, will ya?" Reed rushed over and gave him a hand. Before they knew it, the creme couch had been pushed into the TV stand and two keyboards had been set up beside each other.

"Ready?" Toby grinned, wickedly.

"I was ready when you were still in your hey-day, Old Man," Reed returned.

"You talk a lot of smack, kid," Toby informed, cracking his knuckles once and letting a song take it's coarse. Reed recognised that. The Crazy Frog Song.

"I learned from the best," Reed assured. His own song was the music from the newest _Assassin's Creed_ game.

"Kid, I was playing Assassin's Creed when you were still in diapers," Toby informed, his song switching to something else and he began to sing along to it.

_There's a floppy disk on the floor_

_There's a floppy disk on the floor_

"Hmm. Good, but not good enough," Reed said, "And I'm not that young!" His own tune changed to the _Sideburns Song_.

_Sideburns... On the side of my face_

_As my head turns... You can see they're in the same place._

"Yeah, but you can't beat... _The title screen theme song!" _Toby exclaimed,

_This is the title screen... theme... song..._

Well, Reed very well couldn't go up against _that_.

He sat and listened as Toby finished his song, applauding as he ended.

"Good job, Gramps. You won this round," Reed accepted, "I'm totally going to waste you, next time, though."

"You wish, Kid," Toby laughed, "Come on. Help me put these away."

Reed complied, helping to replace the couch and put away the equipment. There was a closet in the hallway that kept mocking him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Making sure the other man was nowhere to be found, he opened the door and peered inside. The extent of what lay inside amazing even him. Reed gaped in the doorway. This... This wasn't stuff you found online or in YouTube stores across the country - This was all home-made. _Fan _made. A duct-tape wallet lay beside a mini minotaur. Posters and pictures and drawings were stuffed into the small space beyond what even seemed reasonable.

Reed didn't notice anyone else approaching until a hand come out and slammed a door in his face. He turned his wide-eyes to Tony, disbelieving what he saw.

"That's private. Mind your own business," Toby growled, crossing his arms.

Of course. How could Reed have been so _stupid_. Shave off that beard, slap alogo on his green shirt and give him a white backdrop and you got Toby Turner. _The _Toby Turner. In the flesh... His patron personality.

"Oh my god," Reed muttered, still staring.

"I think you should go," Toby stated.

"How could I not have-" Reed trailed off.

"Now," Toby took his arm, guiding him to the door.

"No! But you don't understand! I've been looking for you! You're-" the door slammed in Reed's face, but he didn't seem to notice. He finished the sentence anyways.

"...Tobuscus."

* * *

**Catty:** _Honestly, I could _**_not_**_ for the life of me come up with a better way for the two to meet, so... There you are. Chapter Two._


	4. Chapter Three

"I'm telling you, Cas," Reed shook his friend's shoulders, happily, "It was him! Really! Honestly!"

"You've completely lost it," Cas pushed him off, shaking his head, "You actually expect me to believe you ran into at the coffee shop? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"It's the truth, Cas," Reed insisted, "Please. You have to believe me! This is my chance! I have to convince him to come back to Angeles. You know I deserve this... I just have to try."

"I'm done with this, Reed," Cas put his hands up, "Seriously. You go out and chase this wild ambition of yours, if that's what you want, but I'm not leaving this place until we're ready to go to home - And I'm especially not following you to some creepy old man's house."

"I need you, Dude," Reed frowned, "We're supposed to be a team."

"I'm sorry, Reed," Cas rejected, "I just can't. You go."

"If that's how it's got to be."

* * *

Toby looked up from making a sandwich at the sound of a knock to his front door. Smiling at the idea of company, he went to answer it, but the smile fell from his face as soon as he opened it.

"Hold up a second, Tobuscus!" Reed called, sticking his foot in the door to keep Toby from closing it, "I just need to ask a favour!"

"Kid. We met literally yesterday," Toby returned, storming into his house, angrily, "You have no right to be asking favours of me."

"Just hear me out!" Reed pleaded, "I'm your biggest fan, Sir! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find videos from your college days? I own them on blue-ray. I had to go out and _buy _a blue-ray player just to watch them! Do you know how old that thing is?

"Not as old as you think," Toby stated, "Look. I'm flattered, really, but I'm done with that life. I don't think you quite get it."

"I don't understand, though!" Reed cried, "You were at the top of your game! Literally, the first YouTuber to receive your level of celebrity status! The president invited you to the White House to entertain his children for a day! Why would you just let all that go?"

Toby's back stiffened and he spun around to glare at the boy, "Let it go? Why would I _let it go_? You clearly aren't that much of my follower, then, are you?" He stormed over to a desk, ruffling through a drawer until he found a couple pages of paper printed off from a website and tossed them to him.

"The Crash," Reed read over the article, suddenly realizing his mistake.

"YouTube got picky, remember? Only the best could stay?" Toby reminded him, "Well, of course I was permitted... Until I took some time off. I needed a few weeks. Three, tops. My mother and brother had just died. Do you have any idea what that's like? I was done. I didn't want to deal with that, anymore. I dropped all of it, packed up and moved out here. End of story."

"I... I'm sorry," Reed looked at the ground, "I forgot."

"Of course you did," Toby growled, "Everyone did. They chalked me up as a quitter - Saying I had lost my talent and just didn't want to admit it. There are still idiots out there that think the whole accident was just a big hoax. I'm not going back to that. No way."

"Tobuscus... Is this what your mother and brother would have wanted?" Reed asked.

"You don't know anything about them," Toby hissed.

"I know you cared about them," Reed replied, "You talked about them all the time - And I know how proud and supportive of you they were. They were happy that you were following what you wanted. Do you have any idea how much I would like that? I would be doing what I love for them. My parents thought it was just some cute little game I would play when I told them I wanted to be like you. I mean, you were my family's favourite YouTuber personality, sure, but that's like saying you were our favourite actor. They frowned upon the profession. I left home without a single word of encouragement. I convinced my best friend to come out here with me and now he won't even leave the apartment to help me. Just because I don't have a lot of money or my parents don't work in Hollywood, I can't do what I want. All I need is one reference. Then, you'll never see me, again. I won't even tell the press or anything. _Please."_

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?" Toby sighed, retrieving his article and returning it to the drawer, "I really am, but I'm done with all of that. Besides, even if I did, they wouldn't believe it. I've practically died in the public eye - Like Michael Jackson."

"Who?" Reed asked.

"You don't know who Michael Jackson is?" Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Reed admitted. Toby stared at him for a minute. Contemplating.

"I'll do anything! Please... I need help," Reed pleaded, staring back.

"Alright. Look," Toby held his hands up, "How about this. You show me your audition act and, if I like it, I'll give you your reference, okay?"

"Deal!" Reed stuck out his hand, offering it to shake.

Toby rolled his eyes, a kind smile hinting on his lips.

* * *

"I don't get any of that," Toby shook his head, once Reed had finished.

"What do you mean, you don't get it?" Reed blinked, "It's Pop Culture at its finest."

"You didn't give a single shout out to the older generation, though," Toby replied, "You're aiming for a very small audience, Kid. How exactly do you expect to become famous if only the teen population understands what you're saying?"

"So... What do I do?" Reed asked.

"Go. Do some research. Then you'll get excepted in for sure," Toby informed.

"But... What about my reference?" Reed asked.

"I can't, Kid. You weren't really all that impressive," Toby shrugged.

"Well... Then teach me to be!" Reed exclaimed, "Come on! I'll do anything!"

"That wasn't part of the deal," Toby refused.

"Are you saying I should quit?" Reed raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying you have a lot of potential."

"Then help me reach it!" Reed stepped forward, gripping his arms in desperation, "Help me reach my potential! Please! I know your work! If anyone could make me into something, it's you! I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Alright! Alright... Quit your groveling," Toby rolled his eyes, "I'll give you some pointers - But that's _it_."

"Thank you!" Reed cheered, doing a happy dance, "Thank you! I'll repay you, somehow! I promise! Really! Truly!"

"Alright. Enough of that," Toby chuckled, "You should go home, but come back here tomorrow, okay? I'll have some stuff set up for us to start your... Training."

"Sure thing, Tobuscus!" Reed agreed.

"And, Reed?" he called after the retreating figure, "It's just Toby." Reed's grin grew and he waved once before rushing out. Toby sighed as soon as he left.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

**Catty:** _So, basically, I was trying to think of the most devastating thing that could happen to Toby that would make him leave his career. And then I remembered how much he talks about his mom and was like "Bingo." _

_If you want to know what happened to Gryphon, vote on this chapter._


End file.
